


Осенний муссон

by xenia_che



Series: Дивный новый мир [3]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Major Crossover
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenia_che/pseuds/xenia_che
Summary: День у Нэйтана не задался с самого утра





	Осенний муссон

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение нашей с Леррой серии. Мне давно хотелось написать что-то чисто про Нэйтана и Дюка. И, вот парадокс, именно этот текст дался мне с большим трудом. Ну ничего, я верю, что дальше будет только лучше.   
> Дело происходит, когда Нэйтану лет 26, я думаю. Задолго до траблс, Одри и прочих сложностей.   
> Небечено!

Известный факт – звонки, раздающиеся посреди ночи, не предвещают ничего хорошего. Обычно это какое-то срочное дело, убийство, когда надо немедленно вылезать из нагретой постели, поспешно одеваться в неприятно холодную одежду, пропускать завтрак и, давясь покупным кофе, мчаться куда-то на другой конец города, чтобы провести несколько десятков минут за разглядыванием чьего-то изувеченного тела. Нэйтан с удовольствием отключал бы телефон на всю ночь, но должность офицера полиции обязывает быть всегда на связи. Как показывает практика, звонки на рассвете ничуть не лучше ночных. А то и хуже.  

Нэйтан просыпается от навязчивой мелодии своего мобильного телефона, часы на прикроватной тумбочке показывают без четверти пять, за окном едва начинает сереть холодный сентябрьский рассвет. Нэйтан недовольно щурится, слепо шарит рукой в поисках телефона. Его сердце пропускает удар, когда он, наконец-то найдя мобильный, видит имя вызывающего абонента.

\- Нэйтан? Это Лео. – Голос мужа Пайпер звучит глухо. – Прости, если разбудил. Я подумал, ты должен знать. Пайпер в больнице.

\- Что…что случилось? – Нэйтан с трудом сглатывает, садится на постели, непроизвольно вцепляясь пальцами свободной руки в одеяло.

\- Она упала. Всё было хорошо, мы собирались ложиться спать, когда она вдруг потеряла сознание, - Лео тяжело вздыхает. – Я отвёз её в приёмное отделение. Врачи взяли у неё кровь на анализы, это займет какое-то время.

\- Ты думаешь, это что-то серьёзное? – Нэйтан слышит, что голос Лео немного дрожит в трубке.

\- Я не знаю, Нэйт, - Лео снова вздыхает, на фоне звучит знакомый шум больницы. – Ей не становится лучше, она всё ещё не приходит в сознание. Я не знаю, что это.

Нэйтан молчит в ответ, ему чертовский страшно. И хочется плакать, как в детстве.

\- Извини, Нэйтан, пришел её врач. Я позвоню тебе утром, ладно? – Торопливо говорит Лео, его голос снова дрожит. – Я позвоню.

Нэйтан машинально кивает, забывая, что собеседник не может его видеть. В трубке раздаются короткие гудки. Первые лучи тусклого осеннего солнца начинают потихоньку пробираться в приоткрытое окно.

 

Через полчаса Нэйтан оставляет своего верного Бронко у входа в порт. Он не очень помнит весь путь сюда, двигается скорее на автопилоте. Нэйтан предпочитает не задумываться, откуда у него этот автопилот. Но факт остаётся фактом – когда в его жизни случается что-то плохое, ноги сами приносят его в порт. Как в детстве. Как в юности. Нэйтан однажды несколько часов провёл в дороге после неудачного расставания, чтобы приехать сюда. В порт славного города Хэйвена. Остальные порты категорически не подходят для его целей.

В порту неожиданно тихо для этого времени суток. Обычно на рассвете рыбаки отправляются в путь, ведь утром самый лучший клёв, но сегодня, вероятно, вода слишком неспокойная, чтобы выходить в открытое море. Или слишком ветрено. Или слишком холодно. Или всех рыбаков Хэйвена внезапно сразил приступ лени. Нэйтану, в общем-то, глубоко плевать. Солёный ветер треплет его отросшие волосы и подолы куртки. Он чувствует, что оделся слишком легко для сегодняшней погоды. Ужасно хочется спать и, одновременно, убежать на край света. Тёмный прибой вполне может выступить в этой роли.

Неожиданно, Нэйтана затапливает волна воспоминаний. Обрывки фраз, смазанные образы, заливистый смех, ехидный взгляд. Щемящее чувство в груди. И на мгновение кажется, что всё ещё будет хорошо. Ровно до тех пор, пока Нэйтан не выходит на причал и не видит пустоту вместо привычно покачивающейся на волнах _**Cape Rouge.**_ В этот момент его сердце снова пропускает удар.

Темные волны бьются о подмостки, ветер гонит первые опавшие листья по шершавой поверхности причала. Пахнет солью, корицей и болью. Нэйтан невольно сжимает кулаки.

Этого можно было ожидать. Дюк непостоянен, как осенний муссон, в который раз напоминает себе Нэйтан. Сегодня здесь, а завтра там. И не важно, что буквально два дня назад они сидели на палубе Cape Rouge и систематически надирались отличным ромом (контрабандным, скорее всего). И Нэйтан в кои-то веки говорил, а Дюк в кои-то веки слушал. Они даже шутили. И Нэйтан ни разу не пожалел, что нельзя использовать служебное оружие в личных целях. А сегодня Дюка уже нет, как не было. Чёртов ублюдок, на которого нельзя положиться.

И тут на Нэйтана накатывает волна совершенно других воспоминаний. Это было давно, почти 8 лет назад. Нэйтан был подростком, глупым и до одури влюбленным. Дюк был…Дюк был подростком. Шумным, звонким, говорливым. С горячими руками и восторженной улыбкой. И смотрел на Нэйтана так, будто тот повесил Луну на небо. Они часто сбегали в порт из-под пристального взгляда шефа полиции и целовались в сумерках, сидя на причале и свесив ноги прямо в ледяную воду. И ничто во всем мире не имело никакого значения.

А потом Нэйтан получил письмо из колледжа. Дюк искренне поздравил его с поступлением, а позднее, уже совсем ночью, он залез в окно спальни Нэйтана. Второй этаж, а справился тихо, как кот. Прошло 8 лет, но Нэйтан до сих пор помнит и горячий шепот на коже, и нежные прикосновения, и сбившееся дыхание. И пристальный взгляд тёмных глаз, на дне которых плескалось отчаяние пополам со страстью. Нэйтана отдавался умелым рукам, жарким губам, и чувствовал, что в этот миг он был самым счастливым человеком в мире.

Утром Дюк встал пораньше, приготовил Нэйтану на завтрак панкейки с черничным сиропом (так удачно сложилось, что шеф эту ночь провёл на дежурстве в участке), заварил свежий кофе. Нэйтан, сонный и расслабленный, в знак благодарности поцеловал Дюка в шею. Дюк улыбнулся как особенно бесшабашно, потрепал Нэйтана по волосам и сказал, что ему срочно надо домой, но вечером они обязательно встретятся и пойдут в кино, как и договаривались. _Обещаю, Нэйт_. Они действительно встретились. Через три года, потому что в тот вечер, когда Нэйтан маялся у входа в кинотеатр, нетерпеливо поглядывая на часы, Дюк уже стоял на палубе голландского корабля, увозившего его на другой край света от Хэйвана.

Это стало отличным уроком, думает Нэйтан. Дюк исчезает и появляется, когда ему вздумается. И не важно, кто остаётся его ждать. Да и стоит ли вообще его ждать.

Нэйтан, прищурившись, наблюдает, как холодное солнце неторопливо поднимается над горизонтом. Что ж, этот день можно считать вторым самым паршивым днём в его жизни. Ну, может быть третьим. Нэйтан проверяет телефон, не звонил ли Лео, и, вздохнув, возвращается к своему джипу. Ему хочется отправиться домой, лечь спать и проснуться в каком-нибудь другом дне. В какой-нибудь другой жизни. Там, где Пайпер в порядке, солнце греет своими лучами, а на кухне по утрам его всегда ждут свежие панкейки с черничным сиропом. Вот уже 8 лет Нэйтан не переносит этот вкус.

 

В полицейском участке так же тихо, как в порту. Стэн клюёт носом над стопкой папок с заявлениями, Ребекка, даже особо не таясь, раскладывает солитёр на компьютере. Тихо бормочет радио в дальнем углу. Нэйтан заваривает кофе, возвращается в свой кабинет и, закрыв дверь, поудобнее устраивается в кресле. Из приоткрытого окна по-прежнему пахнет солью и корицей. Нэйтан всегда обращает внимания на запахи. Он думает, что впереди у него будет долгий день. В дверь нерешительно стучат.

\- Да? – Нэйтан тяжело вздыхает, отставляет кружку и принимает максимально сосредоточенный вид.

\- Нэйтан? – На пороге появляется взъерошенный Стэн с папкой в руках. – Привет. Слушай, можешь посмотреть? Тут заявление от миссис Уолиш, опять у неё соседи чудят.

Нэйтан устало кивает и забирает у Стэна папку. Миссис Уолиш милая, но довольно нервная пожилая дама. И она уже не первый раз заявляет, будто у её соседей дома живёт инопланетянин. То она видит подозрительный силуэт в окне, то слышит «странные» голоса за забором. В мае она утверждала, будто этот инопланетянин похитил её кота Чарли. Нэйтана миссис Уолиш скорее забавляет, чем напрягает, ему даже любопытно, что у неё стряслось на этот раз. Нэйтан открывает папку, и первое, что бросается ему в глаза это название, _**Cape Rouge**_. И дата – 15 октября. Сердце снова пропускает удар. Кажется, Нэйтану пора провериться у кардиолога.

\- Эм, Стэн? – Нэйтан успевает окликнуть коллегу до того, как тот скрывается за дверью. – Это не похоже на заявление от миссис Уолиш.

\- Да? – Стэн поспешно возвращается и внимательно просматривает бумагу, которую Нэйтан ему протягивает. – Чёрт, точно. Это Биди оставила, она вчера заходила. Расписание кораблей на следующий месяц. Ну, чтобы мы знали, кого ожидать. Прости, я папки перепутал. Не проснулся ещё. Сейчас вернусь.

Стэн торопливо скрывается за дверью кабинета, а Нэйтан чувствует, что на его губы непроизвольно расползаются в улыбку. 15 октября, значит. Чуть меньше месяца. Что ж, Нэйтан давненько не устраивал обыск в порту на предмет контрабанды. Октябрь отличный месяц для такого ответственного дела.  


End file.
